In some semiconductor process chambers, for example, Rapid Thermal Process (RTP) chambers, process gases may be injected from the side and flowed across the surface of a substrate. In such process chambers, high intensity lamps are typically disposed above the substrate support and span substantially over the length of the chamber ceiling. Thus, injecting process gases from above in such a chamber is not typical because the positioning of the lamps may prevent such configurations.
Unfortunately, the inventors have observed that side injection of process gases can result in non-uniform processing of the substrate. For example, in an oxidation process, an oxide layer may have a higher growth rate at the peripheral edge of the substrate proximate a side injecting gas inlet than at a middle portion of the substrate because the concentration of process gas at the peripheral edge of the substrate may be greater.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided semiconductor processing equipment that facilitates more uniform processing of a substrate disposed therein.